cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Jarmen Kell
Jarmen Kell was a highly skilled mercenary and long-time hero of the GLA. He offered his services in the midst of battle to any GLA general advanced enough to have constructed a Barracks and Palace (and with sufficient finances). Armed with a sniper rifle and efficient in its use, Kell was able to pick off enemy infantry from a great distance. Even more than this, he was even able to kill the drivers of enemy vehicles, leaving the vehicles open to GLA capture. A battlefield veteran, Kell was able to remain invisible to the enemy at almost all times, and occupy civilian buildings without the enemy noticing. Kell played an important part in the GLA's campaign against (and inside) the USA (see below). When employed by General Juhziz, Kell was trained to place demolition charges (both timed and manual), in a similar fashion to his nemesis Colonel Burton. Upgrades *Armor-Piercing Bullets - The lethality of Jarmen Kell's rifle, already able to down regular infantry in a single shot, could be improved further if a general purchased this upgrade, allowing him to assassinate highly-trained and well-protected commandoes and special agents with ease. Tactics/Counters Ordinary infantry units could not touch Kell, and he was lethal against them, systematically picking them off from a great distance. While his ordinary sniper rounds would bounce off vehicles, Kell was periodically able to fire a shot that could disable enemy vehicles by killing the crew. As well as causing great frustration among enemy commanders, this allowed the GLA to get its hands on advanced American and Chinese hardware. This ability was also useful in slowing down US and Chinese attacks on GLA positions. Kell could also garrison buildings undetected, giving GLA commanders an advantage in urban wafare. Under General Juhziz, Kell was able to infiltrate enemy bases and place demolition charges on enemy buildings - as he was so difficult to apprehend, this often proved deadly. Kell's usefulness as a scout - he could see over great distances and was not often detected by the enemy - was also not underestimated. On the other hand enemy forces could quickly trace any shots fired back to Kell and apprehend him with anti-infantry units (Kell was as soft as any other infantryman in this respect). He had to be very careful to sneak past stealth-detecting units and base defenses. A paticular rival, other than Coloner Burto nand Black Lotus themselves, proved to be the Pathfinder snipers employed by the USA. Since their training enabled them to spot units that used stealth techniques, while remaining hidden themselves , while at the same time their sniper skills were almost on par with Jarmen Kell's , they are a formidable threat. Curiously, Kell's sniper rounds have been rumored to have had an unexpected effect on Fire Bases, as about three rounds could destroy one of them. Role in GLA Terror Campaigns As previously mentioned, Kell was readily available for the GLA cause and often employed by GLA generals - as a mercenary, he also fought against certain GLA generals when the organisation fragmented following the death of Dr. Thrax. One of the most brilliant GLA generals - who remains anonymous to this day - commanded Kell in numerous roles, including in the campaign against Prince Kassad, the campaign to destroy the USS Reagan, and then again in a covert operation aimed at capturing lethal chemical weapons from the US mainland (known as 'Jarmen Kell and the Forty Thieves'). While not always escaping without a scratch from such daring operations, it is remarkable that Kell lived to tell the tale in many cases. Kell's final stand came in Germany, with Chinese forces closing in on an increasingly desperate GLA. Kell commanded a small GLA force with a base close to, but separate from the main GLA base in the area. According to the Chinese, Kell was killed, but this is not known for certain. Category:Generals:Infantry Category:Generals:People Category:Generals:GLA Units